


Жадность

by nunharry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Friendship, Italian Mafia, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Other, Self-Discovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Немного о Вайпер, пара сцен о Маммон, едва ли - об их месте в жизни. Потому что цикличность повторяющихся из раза в раз событий никто не отменял.Но они всё так же - хотят верить.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper & Skull, Mammon | Viper & Varia
Kudos: 4





	1. Интерлюдия. Аркобалено, долгожданная любовь, ожидаемое прощание.

**Author's Note:**

> Закончила писать прежде, чем картина сложилась в единое полотно целиком. Можно сказать, здесь не хватает пары кусочков пазла или немного краски для полного фэн-шуя. Но я торопилась изложить всё прежде, чем пропадёт интерес к истории.  
> Тем не менее, концовка у истории - пересказа моментов жизни определённого персонажа с авторскими допущениями и интерпретациями, скорее - есть, и достаточно лаконичная.
> 
> Посвящаю фэндому, смазавшемуся в голове в одно неясное пятно-воспоминание из детства. Тем лучше.

Вайпер всегда любили только три вещи: деньги, деньги, и ещё раз деньги. Они могли монетами звенеть в кошельке, шуршащими купюрами лежать стопками в сейфе, или числиться разными суммами на самых разных счетах со всевозможных банков мира. Но суть оставалось неизменной.

Единственная нерушимая константа, при этом постоянно изменяющаяся – иронично, но рядовая ситуация для атрибута Тумана. Чтобы не затеряться в мире иллюзий, каждому нужен спасательный круг. Кто-то цепляется за близких, кого-то на плаву удерживает Небо. Вайпер предпочли связям с людьми изменяющиеся каждый час курсы валют.

\- Когда-нибудь в твоей жизни появится человек, за которого ты будешь держаться сильнее, чем за деньги. – Говорила Луче, поглаживая округлившийся живот. Седьмой месяц. Тогда у Вайпер мелькнула мысль, что вырвать отросток – почти ребёнка – не составит никакого труда. Сплетённый с Небом, инородный организм бесил их, подобно сорнякам, прорастающим рядом с прекрасной розой. Или паразиту, сплетённым в симбиозе с маткой.

Вайпер засмотрелись на пальцы Луче, нежно поглаживающих живот. Застучав вновь по клавиатуре, проверяя фондовый рынок, Вайпер стиснули зубы. Уже тогда они понимали, что эта зависимость, непреодолимая тяга – не более, чем фикция, определённая линия поведения Луче по отношению к Аркобалено, чтобы стать ближе. И их – Туман – это раздражало, не могло не. Опытный игрок людскими желаниями, они не могли не восхищаться её искренним отношением, смешанным с чем-то принудительным. С таким же отношением Вайпер подходили к работе.

Любят или ненавидят, друзья или враги, разницы никакой. Главное – эмоция, за которую можно зацепиться. Но тогда Вайпер не придавали этому большого значения, малодушно позволяя себе задыхаться в дымке Небесного пламени – или это были духи Луче? 

\- Если эти люди обеспечат мне золотые горы, я буду не против цепляться за них какое-то время. – Фыркали Вайпер, поправляя капюшон под неодобрительные взгляды Колонелло и Реборна. Череп понимающе восклицает и получает подзатыльник от кого-то из тех двоих.

В момент особой задумчивости, Вайпер подумал: каким должен быть человек, чтобы пойти за ним, не задумываясь о том, сколько денег можно было успеть заработать и инвестировать за время общения и налаживания контакта? Ответ был сложен в своей простоте.

Потому что в это время они все шли за Луче на гору.

Вайпер смотрели ей в спину как-то зачарованно задумчиво. Он. не помнили, попросту не знали, был ли подобный ей человек в какой-то из интерпретаций их жизни. Луче была светлая и понимающая настолько, что принимала, не задумываясь. От неё пахло теплотой дома и домашним печеньем. Поэтому Вайпер до последнего цеплялись за её образ. За саму Луче, всю её суть. И по этой же причине никогда не оставались с ней наедине.

Потому что Луче была как воспитательница в детском доме: приютила, кого бог в лице Шахматноголового послал, обогрела, как бездомных котят, позволяла надеяться на лучшее.

Потому что на подкорке сознания скреблось знание, усвоенное ещё со времён бродяжьей юности: это ненадолго, а ты не единственные. Вокруг много таких, необогретых-непристроенных, и всем нужно внимание, чтобы не сбежали, не оборвали узы. 

Потому что у Луче попросту не было выбора. В бесконечности повторяющихся друг за другом жизней беспокоиться об окружающих попросту глупо, Вайпер могли её понять. А, выдайся случай, они бы простили её, вырвав хребет.

Финальный экзамен, почти что выпускной тест, они – Аркобалено – сдали на ура. 

Временем – ещё одна неустойчивая константа, имеющая ценность только в моменты пересчёта денег – после пустого разговора о людях, стоя на горе и ощущая тяжесть Пустышки, Вайпер смотрели в небо. Чистое, ни единого облачка. Принимая правду как что-то естественное, Вайпер слышали чужие выкрики как сквозь вату. Вопль ярости и беспомощности вырвался будто бы сам собой.

Мельтешащая толпа из маленьких детей, бывших взрослых, ускользала вихрем из поля зрения. Ошеломлённое лицо Скалла отпечаталось на подкорке сознания, пока Туман тянулись к Небу в последний раз.

Потому что игры в семью закончились, и Луче пора уходить.

Потому что они встретятся в следующей жизни, а в этой Вайпер сыты по горло.

Потому что Вайпер не без удовольствия и с разрывающим где-то под рёбрами чувством подтвердили для себя. Деньги, деньги, и ещё раз деньги.


	2. Ориентация. На севере есть песок, юг бывает заснежен, запад может заворожить, юг жесток.

Ночь выдалась морозная, и после жаркой схватки у Маммон мёрзнут пальцы. Они кутаются в плащ, как в одеяло, отогреваясь в гостиничном номере за чашкой чая. Зелёного. Мерзость та ещё, но хотя бы не бесполезная – чёрный не бодрит совершенно. А от кофе, так почитаемого итальянцами, их бы стошнило.

Перед глазами до сих пор стоят лица Колонелло и Реборна, смазавшихся в одно неясное марево. От их воплей в голове до сих пор звенит, и воспоминания невольно окрашиваются фиолетовым. Маммон ретировались с поля боя сразу после поражения. Рокудо Мукуро оказался настолько неудачливым сукиным сыном, что создавать реальные иллюзии для них – дело одного взмаха ресниц.

Чем больше отдаёшься пламени Тумана, тем сильнее петляешь среди иллюзий, как в дремучем лесу. Или в лабиринте без выхода и входа, но постоянными тупиками, которые могут оказаться новым витком в коридоры.

Нужен условный якорь. У Рокудо Мукуро связи с Небом не было – уж её бы Маммон почуяли. Дело не в профессиональном чутье, но в игре разумов, когда один сплетается с другим, перемешиваясь подобно воде из разных озёр. Возможно, привязкой можно считать ту особь, тощую девку в зелёной форме. 

Маммон постучали ложечкой по дну чашки. За окном алел рассвет, освещая пустые улочки с одинаковыми домами, как на сете съёмок дешёвого кино. Квадратное пятно света на стене поднималось всё выше, становясь отчётливее по краям и очерчивая их фигуру. 

Пальцы правой руки застучали по клавиатуре переносного ноутбука, в то время как левой Аркобалено печатали на одноразовом телефоне сообщения своим ищейкам. Как главный паук в информационной паутине мафии, они были обязаны узнать про Хром Докуро всё.

В случае победы Вонголы, путей отступления должно быть больше, чем один.

…

Маммон любит только три вещи: деньги, ещё больше денег, и Варию. Потому что с ней прибыль удваивается. Быть киллером одиночкой – слишком накладно и невыгодно, примкнуть к независимому отряду убийц и заведовать финансами гораздо безопаснее. 

К тому же, рядом с очагом пламени Яростного Неба, выжигающего тревоги не притворной лаской, но отрезвляющим ударом стакана в голову, живётся бодрее. Эдакая перчинка в отношениях Маммон-деньги. Как любовница, отогревающая безумие Тумана безудержным пламенем, когда тексты ценных бумаг расплываются перед глазами.

Тем удивительнее, когда ради своей порции «кофе» - читай «пиздюлей» – Маммон решаются принять участие в Битве Колец. Вернее сказать, мчаться в Японию всем офицерским составом на частном самолёте, по ясной указке хозяина. Босса. И чёрт с ними, с затратами на перелёт. Мозги начальству за бездарно потраченные деньги можно выесть всегда, но выгрызть для него же возможность на искупление-успокоение-что ещё там по списку дело неотложное.

Не иначе как материнский-отцовский-чёрт ещё какой инстинкт взыграл. Или просто податься кроме как в Варию больше некуда, вот и приходиться трястись о ментальном состоянии Занзаса, чтоб не помер раньше времени. 

Тсунаёши Савада – признанный наследник – трясётся осиной на ветру от одного взгляда на Занзаса, но когда его потенциальные Хранители оказываются поражены ядом – в глазах ни капли сомнения. Дело в Реборне и специальных пулях, пробуждающих пламя, но Маммон не осуждают. Они анализируют.

Их настоящее тело далеко отсюда: счета за гостиницу, перелёт и больницу сами себя не оплатят. А может, и иллюзорное – Маммон ещё не определились. Всё же наглость сопляков, так нагло сопротивляющихся очевидному исходу, изрядно выбешивала.

За ходом битв Маммон почти не следят, но Туманом Бельфегора всё-таки немного отвлекают. Чтобы тот не полез вперёд паровоза «развлекаться», насмотревшись на представление, естественно. И глаза Савады, горящие оранжевым, будто подсвеченные внутренней силой, такой знакомой и оттого колючей, вовсе не одна из причин. Просто Маммон, как и подобает любому скряге, дотошны до мелочей. И немного – на контроле.

А потом настаёт их очередь, и Маммон немного задумчивы, малость обеспокоены, и, совсем каплю – опасаются. Потому что у Рокудо Мукуро глаза человека, фекалиями дрейфующего в океане от одного берега к другому, так и не зацепившегося за песок. Не нашедшего свой «якорь». 

Это напоминает о самых неприятных моментах жизни – детстве, и за одно только это Маммон выпускают почти весь запас сил. 

В какой-то момент, кто-то из тех двоих, с которыми были близки в прошлой жизни, зовут их по имени. Не его имени.

\- Меня зовут Маммон! – Огрызаются, не отрывая взгляд от противника.

Глаза Рокудо Мукуро блестят, и Маммон на секунду кажется, что они были знакомы в прошлой жизни. Но им не платят за бессмысленные доводы, и они предпочитают сбежать за секунду до столкновения со слишком реальной, даже по сравнению с другими, иллюзией.

На финальный поединок Небес они приходят только за тем, чтобы понаблюдать финал.

От него им ни холодно ни жарко, но Маммон зарекаются брать учеников.

Только собираясь домой, на борту самолёта, Маммон позволяют себе расслабиться, не сжимать судорожно капюшон. Занзас, мрачнее обычного, сжимает в руке не стакан виски, но бутылку, Скуалло матерится и вливает в него пламя Дождя, чтобы не разнёс самолёт. Леви утихомиренным шкафом сидит подле Занзаса, пока Луссурия щебечет что-то привычно бесполезное.

Закрытые плащом от внешнего мира, Маммон пьют клубничный коктейль, перекатывая трубочку из одного уголка рта в другой. На плече Бельфегора – том, что не ранено – жёстко и неудобно, но слезать не хочется.

\- Ши-ши-ши, а принц купил шоколадку. – Ураган дразняще вертит плиткой перед носом, срывая упаковку и впиваясь зубами в левый угол сладости. Маммон без слов отламывают не обслюнявленную часть.

За окном крылья самолёта разрезали застывшие воздушными глыбами облака.


	3. Память. Прошлое филигранно, настоящее размыто, будущее очевидно.

От грохота разрушающегося здания всё ещё закладывало уши. Где-то вдалеке предавался безумию Бьякуран. Или одна из его шестёрок слэш шестёрок Хранителей – не суть важно. Иллюзорную копию уничтожили, разорвали на части. С их молчаливого дозволения: помирать, так зрелищно и утянув за собой врага. Босс бы оценил.

Пустышку забрали, но им было, в общем-то, плевать. Жизнь дороже признания силы, и от этой мысли горчит на корне языка.

\- Сэмпай?.. – Знакомый голос разрубил тишину, словно ледокол – хрупкий лёд.

Они покачал головой, впервые за долгое время ощущая порыв свежего ветра в лицо. Плащом, как и Соской, пришлось пожертвовать, как и собственным достоинством.   
\- Ты так и не объяснил, - выдержав драматическую паузу, нужную скорее для того, чтобы прижать кровоточащую рану на боку, - какого хера вообще здесь забыл.   
Подобные слова идеально подошли бы Колонелло, но сейчас об образе таинственной личности, окружённого ореолом мрачности и неизвестности, пришлось забыть. В горле першило, всё тело прошивало острой болью, всклокоченные грязные рыжие волосы трепал ветер. 

\- Я… Я пришёл уничтожить Бьякурана. – Облако закончило неожиданно твёрдо, с лёгким беспокойством окинув взглядом поверженного союзника, откинувшемся на бетонную стену. – Не сиди так, спину застудишь.

Иллюзионист сплюнули, выругавшись. Им много чего хотелось сказать, но кровоточащая рана давала о себе знать непрекращающимися спазмами. Сжавшись, они хотели лишь тишины. Или залезть в рану по локоть, разрывая внутренности. Может, дотянулись бы до сердца.

\- Сэмпай... – Охрипший голос Скалла слышался где-то на перефирии. Достаточно далеко, чтобы закрыть глаза и не обращать внимания.  
\- Нахуй, кха, пош-шёл, извращенец.

Тридцать секунд. Ровно столько им требовалось, чтобы прийти в себя. Хриплое дыхание одного и обиженное сопение другого. Дом, в котором они прятались, был почти на окраине города, полу заброшенный и с выбитыми окнами.  
\- Минут…тридцать, у тебя есть. Пока беловолосый ублюдок проржётся и возьмётся за лело всерьёз. Уходи.   
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не могу. Простите, Мамм-… Вайп-… Э-э, сэмпай. Там моя семья. И Оодако. Осьминог, сэмпай, мой осьминог. Я, правда, не могу.  
Разозлившись, они зло потёрли переносицу, но ничего не сказали. Их лимит на бесплатные советы и участие иссяк. Если выживут, они сдерут со Скалла деньги даже за это. Особенно за это.  
\- И что ты планируешь делать?  
Уткнувшись носом в колени, они с закрытыми глазами могли чувствовать, как их Облако пожал плечами.  
\- Драться, сэмпай. Если умирать, так со спецэффектами! – На последнем предложении его голос сменился на привычный раздражающе писклявый. У иллюзионистов – Вайпер, Маммон, увлекающийся фокусами бездомный мальчишка, все они – не осталось даже на злость. Напряжение камнем осело на плечах, сознание невольно уплывало во тьму.

На плечи вдруг легла чужая куртка, с головой укрывая спасительно чернотой, будто отделяя от условного здесь-и-сейчас до где-то-далеко состояния. Как в детстве, как раньше, как ещё пол часа назад.

\- Отдыхайте, сэмпаи. Я доведу дело до конца, клянусь.

…

Проснувшись десять лет назад, с больной головой, где набатом шумели отрывки воспоминаний, вихрем складываясь в одну картину, Маммон открыли глаза. Испугавшись – впервые за много лет – не проходящей темноты, они сорвали колпак для сна с головы, отбросив в угол.

Зарывшись рукой в волосы, они тяжело дышали, пустым взглядом рассматривая трещины на потолке.

Вдох. Выдох. Они умерли.  
Вдох. Выдох. Они воскресли, чтобы разрушить будущее и себя.  
Вдох. Выдох. Тем не менее, они здесь.  
Вдох. Выдох. Белый выродок сгорел.  
Вдох. Выдох. Юни – мелкая сопля и такая же шлюха, но всё ещё связывающее их Небо.  
Вдох. Выдох. А Скалл всё-таки уничтожил две третьих армии Бьякурана…  
Вдох. Выдох. Варии нужен союз с Джиглио Неро и Каркасса.   
Вдох. Выдох. Срочно.  
Вдох. Скаллу всё равно пиздец.  
Выдох. С ним всё в порядке, тупой придурок.

Остаток ночи Маммон пьют кофе, качаясь из стороны в сторону на кровати, что-то пишут и тут же стирают в поисковике, и вспоминают своё имя.

На утро Босс не даёт добро на визит к Каркасса. Наверняка не отдающий отчёта своим действиям, под впечатлениям от воспоминаний, Занзас смотрит сквозь них, опустошая шестую бутылку с водкой. Ещё пять пустых стоят рядом, на столе.

Маммон кивают, решая спросить немного позже, когда их Небо успокоится. Вскоре в кабинет приходит весь командный состав в лице Хранителей, и, видя их лица, Туман со вздохом садятся на плечо Бельфегора.

Луссурия бегает на кухню из кабинета и обратно, пока ему это окончательно не надоедает и он не приносит чайник. Леви сидит на полу возле кресла Босса, послушно наливая в стакан виски. Он смотрит на Скуалло глазами побитой собаки каждый раз, когда тот порывается крикнуть что-нибудь излишне резкое.

Бельфегор непривычно тихо сидит ковыряя стилетом печенье, и Маммон наблюдают за мальчишкой краем глаза, чтобы тот не испортил стол. Они чувствуют себя многодетным родителем, вынужденным следить за непослушными детьми, то и дело норовящими испортить дорогую мебель. 

Вария – стая бродяжек, сплочённых единым Яростным Небом, пробуждающим что-то живое на границе восприятия и дающее чёткую цель. И деньги, очень много денег. Поэтому в этот раз, думают Маммон, они позволят им такую халатность, и не будут поносить за потраченное зря время. 

Их благотворительные позывы кончаются после задумчивой фразы босса, после которой по спине бегут мурашки от потенциальных растрат. 

\- Мусор… Как там звали того парня-лягушку?

Маммон возмущённо кидает в Скуалло печеньем.

Жизнь продолжается.


End file.
